


Вычеркнутые из списков

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Акира никогда не жила ненавистью, она скорее желала во всем ясности и порядка, но вместе с ненавистью ушло и кое-что гораздо более важное. Смысл. И цель. Ее отбросило так далеко, что никак невозможно было вернуться. Туда, где она никогда не была. Как в детской сказке, где девочка теряется в темном дремучем лесу, полном чудовищ с человеческими глазами.





	1. Преследователь

**Author's Note:**

> AU в каноне. После Русимы раненую Акиру вылечили без визита в лабораторию. Амона никто не находил, предполагают, что он мёртв, хотя точно никто не знает.
> 
> Писалось для команды WTF Tokyo Ghoul 2018

Чайник почти закипел. Акира прикрыла окно — оттуда задувало не по-весеннему, резко и пронизывающе — и укуталась плотнее в свитер. В стакане зашипело лекарство от простуды, залитое кипятком. Повеяло запахом лимона и корицы и почти домашним теплом. Раньше она приносила лимонно-коричный напиток отцу, стоило ей хоть раз услышать его хриплый, слегка приглушённый ладонью кашель. Отец болел редко и ещё реже подавал вид, что болен, но Акира видела то, что не скроешь. Синие круги под глазами и капельки пота на лбу, лихорадочный румянец и холодную надломленность голоса. Она готовила ему горячий напиток, оборачивала горло шарфом и читала книгу вслух — как и он ей в детстве, — пока отец, изнурённый работой и болезнью, не засыпал.  
  
Акира зажмурилась крепко и покачала головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Среди них почти не осталось таких, что не делали ей больно. Тело отзывалось апатией и усталостью на каждую попытку растревожить память, потому Акира прятала её от самой себя. Как ребёнок запихивает хлам под кровать, создавая для взрослых иллюзию порядка, она раз за разом убирала боль в самый тёмный угол внутри и прикрывала ветошью. Бесполезно. Хотелось оставить всё, доползти до дивана, снова лечь и смотреть в потолок, пересечённый предвечерними тенями, пока бездумное забытье не сменит тяжелый сон. Акира решительно взялась за стакан — только бы не поддаться этому. Только бы не поддаться.  
  
Тело после ранения стало чужим и необычайно слабым: ноги передвигались с трудом, Акира начала горбить спину, ронять вещи, будто пальцы не могли удержать ничего тяжелее воздуха, и уставать, едва поднявшись с кровати. Нужно было что-то делать, но она всё не могла придумать, что именно, потому изо дня в день повторялось одно и то же: она спала или дремала, открывала ноутбук, читала новости часами, до рези в глазах, желая найти хоть какую-то зацепку, то, что могло натолкнуть на дельную мысль, и снова ничего не находила, изредка ближе к ночи добредала до ближайшего супермаркета — купить самое необходимое, а после так же медленно возвращалась домой. В то место, которое теперь было домом.  
  
Она снимала квартиру — маленькую и недорогую — далеко от центра и всей своей прежней жизни. В какой-то мере ей повезло, что CCG сейчас лихорадило. Следователям было не до поиска беглой преступницы и не до её банковских счетов, потому Акира смогла снять деньги — все, что у неё были — и хоть как-то обустроить жизнь на первое время. Дешёвая съёмная квартира, кое-какая одежда, подержанный ноутбук и еда — всё, на что хватало её стремительно тающих средств и сил. Марис Стеллу должна была забрать соседка, Мамору-сан, в случае, если Акира не вернётся — они договорились об этом, как только она заступила на службу в CCG. Акира всё думала, что могла бы поехать за кошкой, но у входа в метро её стопорило необъяснимо, будто придавливало весом обрушившейся земли и камней. Было что-то необратимое в возвращении домой, как если бы она имела право вернуться лишь окончательно, чтобы там, в своей комнате, рассматривая старые фотографии, ждать CCG, ареста и казни. Акира не боялась этой необратимости — просто принимала её как данность, как единственно возможный порядок вещей. Она думала, что так и сделает, когда совсем угаснет, когда осознает, что барахтаться дальше нет смысла. В любом случае на заботу о кошке её бы сейчас не хватило — ещё один повод считать себя предательницей.  
  
Акира не могла бы сказать точно, что ищет в мелькающих заголовках новостей, сводках и репортажах. Что-то о CCG, которое она предала? О Хайсе… Канеки Кене, который был теперь с гулями, а не с ней, и которого она не могла не оставить, потому что мир гулей не был её миром и никогда не мог им стать? О себе? Или о… ком-то ещё?..  
  
Заминка ощущалась почти осязаемо: Акира не могла вставить имя — было бы слишком глупо, слишком откровенно, слишком больно. Безнадёжно. Кто-то в капюшоне и тёмной одежде. Кто-то по другую сторону. Кто-то, кто умер уже дважды, но, может статься, вдруг, если бы…  
  
«Об этом не сказали бы в новостях, — она знала: её тело ослабело, но разум оставался таким же острым, — никому не придёт в голову сообщать в новостях о жизни и смерти _гуля_ ».  
  
Акира захлопнула крышку ноутбука, остывшее лекарство вязало рот и оставляло неприятный кисло-сладкий привкус. За стеной слышались негромкие голоса соседей и шум телевизора. Она сжала виски, проваливаясь в уже привычный круговорот мыслей, как в трясину — тягуче медленно и неотступно.  
  
Она всегда стремилась поступать правильно, но жизнь в итоге оставила её в дураках. Все перевернулось даже не на Русиме — раньше, когда Арима-сан подсунул ей Хайсе, доброго и улыбчивого юношу без памяти, гуля, с которым сражался Амон Котаро, перед тем как исчез. Гуля, которого она приняла и полюбила — не потому, что так хотел Арима-сан, а потому что его трудно было не полюбить. Отец бы этого не одобрил. Отец бы сказал, что все они, все до одного — чудовища, но некоторые, особенно наглые, напяливают овечью шкуру, чтобы обмануть человека, обвести вокруг пальца и коварно предать. Обманывал ли их Хайсе? Мог ли он?.. Нет. Не он. Больше не он.  
  
То, что произошло на Русиме и после, не поддавалось анализу и осмыслению. Что-то надломилось — в мире или в ней самой, и не осталось ничего правильного, ничего незыблемого. Акира никогда не жила ненавистью, она скорее желала во всём ясности и порядка, но вместе с ненавистью ушло и кое-что гораздо более важное. Смысл. И цель. Её отбросило так далеко, что никак невозможно было вернуться. Туда, где она никогда не была. Как в детской сказке, где девочка теряется в тёмном дремучем лесу, полном чудовищ с человеческими глазами.  
  
Отец сказал бы: «Сражайся!» Но ей не с кем было сражаться, потому что они не желали ей зла. В сущности никто не желал ей зла, несмотря на предательство, смертный приговор, месть или то, что она избрала делом своей жизни. Но теплее от этого в мире не становилось.  
  
Акира в мыслях возвращалась в тот день раз за разом даже не для того, чтобы всё изменить — что бы она там изменила? Она думала, надо было что-то сказать. Сбросить с себя оцепенение, пока всё не закончилось, и сказать хоть слово. Всё равно какое, лишь бы он мог услышать, лишь бы понял то, что осталось за словами, то, что она и сама не умела выразить. Лишь бы…  
  
***  
  
Ветер доносил весну словно из другого мира. Разливал в воздухе свежестью и далеким ароматом цветущих деревьев, неясным, тревожащим запахом едва раскрывшихся листьев и молодой травы, прораставшей на каждом клочке свободной земли. У Акиры от долгого сидения дома немного кружилась голова, она ступала нетвёрдо, будто шла по корабельной палубе во время качки, стараясь не потерять равновесие. Её могли бы принять за пьяную, если бы кто-то решил приглядеться в сумерках к странной женщине, одиноко бредущей в сторону магазина, но люди в такой час либо сидели дома, либо спешили по своим делам.  
  
В супермаркете ближе к ночи народу было немного: в основном припозднившаяся молодёжь, которой не было дела до других покупателей. Акиру в куртке с капюшоном и в массивных фальшивых наушниках, медленно катящую перед собой тележку с продуктами, никто не рассматривал и не окликал, уставшие кассиры в вечернее время едва поднимали глаза от монитора, так что, пожалуй, она могла чувствовать себя в безопасности. Но почему-то не чувствовала. Была ли это интуиция или подспудный страх, но Акире абсурдно казалось, что за ней следят.  
  
На улице, в магазине, разве что не дома — она ощущала на себе чужой взгляд словно прикосновение. Не липкое, жадное или собственнически цепкое, а робкое, вороватое. Это представлялось нелепым: CCG не нужно было следить за ней, следователи могли арестовать её в любой момент, хоть бы и выломав дверь в квартиру. Гули вряд ли стали бы так долго и маниакально преследовать безоружную добычу — у них была тысяча возможностей её убить, пока она возвращалась из супермаркета по едва освещённым улицам.  
  
Впрочем, гули сейчас сделались пугливы: новый директор CCG — следователь первого класса, которого она едва помнила — кажется, плотно взялся за их уничтожение. Акира не знала, как к этому относиться — пустота сопровождала её повсюду.  
  
На улице она, как всегда, нарочито замедлила шаг, будто приглашая преследователя выдать себя. Акира не боялась смерти, злила и изматывала неизвестность, неподконтрольность чужого присутствия в её жизни. Можно было устроить ловушку, поймать его, но ей не хватало ни сил, ни энтузиазма, а глухое раздражение не казалось достаточной причиной для действия. Когда преследователь вдруг исчезал, она замечала тоже: будто песчинка, попавшая в глаз, вымывалась слезой.  
  
Акира ощутила тревогу как фальшивую ноту, как едва заметный глазу сдвиг в привычном уже жизненном распорядке. Воздух будто сделался плотнее и гуще, всё остальное — разбитый фонарь у переулка и знакомый до боли запах — она заметила уже потом. Удушливый медный запах — будто неподалеку разделали свинью.  
  
В кончиках пальцев закололо. Акире не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это работа гуля — она знала их лучше, чем кого-либо ещё. Надо было просто пройти мимо, поторопиться домой, чтобы не остаться здесь рядом с тем, кому уже не поможешь, но её остановил приглушённый, чуть слышный стон. Акира вдохнула тяжёлый воздух глубоко, как перед нырком, и зажгла фонарик. Страх существовал где-то вне её, не достигая сознания, был несоизмеримо меньше долга и фатализма.  
  
«Я что-то сделаю или умру, вот и все». — Мысль была будничной спокойной, будто все, что ей предстояло — спасти котенка от уличного пса.  
  
Луч фонарика поймал упавший покорёженный мусорный бак с огромной вмятиной, обломки кирпичей, брызги крови на светлой стене и густую тёмную лужу прямо под её ногами — носок ботинка окрасился бордовым. Акира отступила на шаг. Свет выхватил обезглавленное тело и чуть дальше — голову с неровной линией шеи. Мёртвое лицо, скрытое полумаской, казалось восковым в неверном тусклом свете. Совсем ещё юное лицо. И маску она узнала, хоть никогда и не видела вживую. Один из детей-солдат нового директора. Оггай.  
  
Не было ни ужаса, ни тошноты — только сердце пропустило удар. Акира видела чужие смерти часто, и мало что способно было её напугать. Смутило другое. Голова — не отрубленная, а будто оторванная от тела. Так знакомо, так… Что-то тёмное шевельнулось еле заметно у противоположной стены за мусорным баком, будто прячась. Тягуче засосало под ложечкой. Акира обошла кровавую лужу, посветила за развороченной мусоркой, уже зная, кого найдет там.  
  
— Такизава?  
  
Он отозвался, вскинул бледное лицо с окровавленным ртом, глянул на неё панически и тут же закрылся руками. Словно стыдился, отгораживался от неё. Акира взмокла под курткой, будто температура подскочила сразу на несколько делений. Прикрыла глаза на секунду — успокоить колотящееся сердце — и опустилась рядом на корточки. Его балахон был разодран в клочья на правом боку, сквозь ошмётки одежды, грязь и кровь проглядывала свежая, чуть розоватая кожа вокруг медленно затягивающейся открытой раны. Эта невольная нагота поразила её почему-то в самое сердце, уколола горьким и болезненным стыдом, будто она увидела что-то недозволенное, совсем личное, что он никогда бы перед ней не раскрыл. Подглядела воровато в темноте, и теперь не знала, что делать с этим. Такизава словно почувствовал что-то, зажал рану в боку руками, убрав их от лица, и уставился на неё, глупо сморщившись.  
  
— Уходи, — буркнул грубо, а потом добавил, будто оправдываясь: — Они скоро будут здесь. Другие оггаи. Этот был дурак, но остальные придут вместе. Мне… нужно поесть.  
  
Что-то мелькнуло в его лице — упрямое и злое. Решимость — поняла Акира. И ещё — обречённость.  
  
«Неужели всё повторяется? Сколько ещё этому повторяться?»  
  
— Вставай, — велела она. Такизава вздрогнул, заморгал часто-часто, будто не понимая. Акира повторила строже: — Вставай. Ты сможешь идти и пойдёшь со мной, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Я снимаю квартиру недалеко, но ты это и так знаешь, правда?  
  
Он, кажется, хотел сопротивляться, но что-то в её взгляде или тоне заставило передумать. Поднялся медленно, держась за стену. Акира проследила за ним глазами.  
  
— Иди за мной, как раньше, не приближаясь. Не размазывай кровь по дороге. Постарайся, чтобы тебя не видели. Десятый этаж, квартира двести три. Дверь будет открыта, окно — тоже, но только в течение часа.  
  
Такизава всё смотрел на неё ошарашенно, и Акира добавила мягко:  
  
— Пожалуйста, постарайся не умереть.  
  
Он пришёл через полчаса: робко постучался в дверь и вошёл, нервно оглядываясь. Акира сбросила оцепенение, переставая считать минуты, закрыла окно и принялась разбирать рюкзак с продуктами. Такизава топтался на коврике у порога, словно ожидая приглашения войти, как вампир из старого фильма. Он и был похож на вампира — окровавленный, седой, в разодранной хламиде и каких-то допотопных сандалиях. Не человек. Смущённый нечеловек на пороге её съемной квартиры. Акира не знала, что ему сказать.  
  
— Ты… весь в крови. — Такизава низко опустил голову, сжал кулаки, будто хотел спорить, как раньше, в другой жизни. Или она опять, сама не понимая того, задела его за живое. — Я к тому, что лучше сначала принять душ, если останешься.  
  
***  
  
Там было так чисто, в ванной Мадо. Сейдо давно позабыл это ощущение — чистых ванных комнат с белыми полотенцами, ковриком на полу и запахом цветов и фруктов из тюбиков на полке. Его повело от пара, горячей воды, голода и недавней раны — мальчишка-оггай все-таки сильно его порезал. Сейдо сполз на пол душевой кабины, обнял себя за плечи. В слив стекала грязь и кровь — так много, будто весь он из них состоял, но не замечал этого раньше. Здесь, в уюте маленькой городской квартиры, всё становилось очевидным: Сейдо был чужд этому миру, не заслуживал ни тепла, ни горячего душа, ни доброты Мадо. После всего, что сделал… если подумать, даже жизни он не заслуживал. К горлу подступил комок, но слёз не было: всё внутри пересохло, превратилось в пепел и труху. Даже способность оплакивать потери оказалась конечной. Был предел, за которым всё исчезало: боль обращалась в бесчувствие, самый громкий крик становился тишиной. Чужой крест прожигал грудь, оттягивал шею, как камень тянет вниз утопленника, изматывал невозможностью оправдания, бременем жертвы, которой он был недостоин. Сейдо сжал его в кулаке на миг. Подумал, что крест теперь останется с ним до смерти как память и испытание, как укор, знак абсурдности чужой веры.  
  
«Если ты умер, что мне теперь делать? Как жить с этим? Как смотреть ей в глаза?»  
  
На голову проливался тёплый водопад. Горячий душ напоминал о доме, об уюте и махровых банных халатах, о душистом чае и расслабленной неге после, о стыдном недолгом удовольствии, о том времени, когда Сейдо был человеком. И ещё о том, что больше он человеком не был.  
  
Мадо дала ему свои вещи: безразмерную футболку для сна и трикотажные растягивающиеся штаны, в которые он едва влез. Женские вещи. Так глупо — Сейдо хотел надеть своё, но Мадо запретила, сказала:  
  
— Не в этом доме. — И Сейдо вопреки обыкновению не стал спорить.  
  
Она зачем-то затолкала в стиральную машину его балахон и села здесь же, на холодный кафельный пол, привалившись к стене, будто собиралась следить за тем, как в мыльной пене крутятся и бьются о стенки барабана его вещи. Сейдо, не зная, куда себя деть, опустился рядом, почти вплотную, остро ощущая возникшую неловкость. Он чувствовал тепло её тела, тонкий фиалковый аромат шампуня и едва заметный лёгкий запах пота. Почти касался коротких светлых волосков на её руках, вздыбленных волосков, как если бы она волновалась или замерзла. Сейдо захотелось дотронуться до них кончиками пальцев, пригладить.  
  
Мадо сказала хмуро:  
  
— CCG будет тебя искать. Не выходи пока из квартиры, на балкон тоже не стоит. Но если я уйду и буду отсутствовать дольше двух часов — беги.  
  
Сейдо кивнул, думая: «Неужели я буду сидеть здесь и ждать, пока ты рискуешь? Неужели я…» Но потом взглянул ей в лицо, хмурое лицо с едва заметной капелькой пота на лбу, плотно сжатыми губами и серьёзными глазами. Там, за внешней пеленой спокойствия, он не увидел, но почувствовал чёрную яму с остриями копий на дне. Чудовищную пустоту, в которой она вмерзала в лёд, одинокая и бессильная. Из-за него Мадо насадилась грудью на эти копья. Из-за него потеряла всех остальных. Она этого не сказала, но Сейдо понял: если он уйдёт, всё закончится.  
  
Она спросила немного погодя:  
  
— Зачем ты за мной следил, Такизава?  
  
Сейдо вздрогнул. Это был неудобный вопрос, один из тысячи неудобных вопросов, которые она могла задать ему. У Мадо никогда не было проблем с чужим неудобством. Кажется, оно ей даже нравилось.  
  
— Хотел тебя защитить, если понадобится. — Так он сказал, но это, конечно не было всей правдой.  
  
«Я боялся тебя потерять, боялся, что ты исчезнешь, как все остальные, а я даже не буду знать, жива ты или уже нет». И ещё кое-что он не смел произносить даже внутри себя, потому что не было в этом ничего благородного и самоотверженного. Ничего такого, что могло бы оправдать его и возвысить в собственных глазах. Мадо нужна была ему как причина жить, как единственная преграда между ним и бездной, как вызов бессмысленности и бесцельности его существования. Будто смерть Амона Котаро изменила течение той реки, по которой он плыл последние три года, и стало невозможно просто быть. Пролитая за Сейдо кровь не искупила совершённых грехов, но словно бы позволила увидеть себя иначе: незавершённым, не тем, кому уже нечего терять, но столь уродливым и безвидным, что Сейдо не мог этого вынести. Чтобы мириться с новым собой, чтобы бороться с новым собой, ему нужен был повод оставаться живым. И таким поводом могла стать только Мадо Акира. Столь важная для Амона Котаро. Столь важная для него самого.  
  
Мадо рассмеялась, невесело и чуть хрипловато. Сейдо понял отчего-то совершенно ясно, что не над ним.  
  
— И ты хотел, чтобы понадобилось, правда?  
  
Он кивнул, не видя смысла отпираться. Мадо легко ловила его на очевидных вещах, но были в нём глубины, о которых она не могла знать. Не проницаемые солнечным светом. Гиблые места, где он сам затерялся, где лежали кости, оторванные головы и безглазые тела вперемешку с детскими игрушками. Где была похоронена его мама, а по ночам слышался вой мёртвой собаки в унисон с его собственным воем. Сейдо не хотел, чтобы Мадо ступала на здешнюю топкую землю.  
  
Барабан стиральной машинки остановился на пару секунд, и в наступившей тишине Мадо сказала:  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне это не нужно? Герой и спаситель. Безупречный рыцарь в белом. Всё это глупо, Такизава. Так глупо.  
  
Сейдо не стал спорить. Конечно, ей это не нужно. Ей нужен был живой Амон Котаро, а Сейдо своей глупостью его убил. Что он мог предложить взамен? Он нашарил цепочку на шее, осторожно снял крест и протянул ей, словно наследство, на которое не имел никакого права. Единственное наследство, что им осталось. Мадо смотрела заворожённо, будто крест образовал прореху в её броне, и она не знала, что делать с этой дырой, как заткнуть её поскорее, пока никто не добрался до того, что внутри. Сейдо хотелось отвести глаза, так это было лично, не предназначено для посторонних. Словно он увидел её нагой. Словно он увидел нагими их обоих. Мадо коснулась креста, провела пальцами по гладкой поверхности так нежно и невесомо, что Сейдо сотрясла невольная мелкая дрожь. Пальцы Мадо остановились на миг, а потом раскалёнными иглами прошлись по его ладони.  
  
 _Не тронь. Не тронь. Не…_  
  
У Сейдо вырвался полустон-полувсхлип, он отнял было руку, но Мадо с силой сжала её в своей, будто хотела впечатать крест в их ладони. У неё были ледяные руки на самом-то деле, нечеловечески ледяные руки, загрубевшие от постоянных тренировок с куинке, но всё ещё мягкие. Сейдо хотел бы отогреть их, если бы сам не был скован внутренним холодом. Невозможно было ни двинуться, ни что-то сказать. Их общая горечь оказалась оглушительно тихой и тяжкой, словно обрушившийся каменный свод, терпкой, как рябиновый сок, и всеобъемлющей, как воды мирового океана. Сомкнутые ладони и переплетённые пальцы над пропастью вины и непонимания сделались близостью почти невозможной, немыслимой и оттого страшной. Сейдо не доводилось ещё делить с кем-то потерю.  
  
Мадо не взяла крест, оставила в его руке, только содрогнулась сухо, будто её мучил кашель, но не заплакала. Это было выше понимания. Сейдо плакал от горя, обиды и боли, плакал легко и много, он не видел смысла в подобной стойкости. Но впервые ему пришло в голову, что, может, Мадо и не пыталась ничего доказать, может, эта стойкость просто была её сутью.  
  
Она спросила спустя долгие минуты тяжелого душного молчания, когда слышен был лишь низкий гул стиральной машинки:  
  
— Там, на Русиме… ты бы убил его? Как других, как… Ходжи-сана? Ты собирался убить?  
  
Это отчего-то был важный вопрос, хотя он и не мог ничего изменить в свершившемся. Сейдо знал ответ, хотя бы это оказалось нетрудно, но он всё же посмотрел внутрь себя ещё раз, чтобы не ошибиться.  
  
— Он был единственный из гулей и людей, кто мог принять меня таким. Единственный, кто не желал мне смерти. Разве я мог?  
  
— Не знаю. — Мадо подняла глаза, красные, воспалённые, и вгляделась в него. Испытующе. Изучающе. — Я мало тебя знаю, Такизава. Теперь — совсем. Но если ты скажешь, я поверю. Это я помню — что ты не солжёшь.  
  
Эта абсурдная нелепая вера словно надломила в нём неправильно сросшуюся кость. Второй раз за эти безумные два месяца. Глухая, привычная боль сменилась стремительной и яркой, и Сейдо содрогнулся от неожиданности, крепко сжал нервно пляшущие губы и шумно выдохнул сквозь них.  
  
«Как можно мне верить, когда я сам не верю себе? Когда сам себя не знаю? И если меня прокрутить словно бельё в этой стиральной машинке, что от меня останется? Что?»  
  
Мадо всё ждала, напряжённая, словно сжатая пружина, и он не посмел промолчать.  
  
— Только Татару. В тот день я по-настоящему хотел убить только Татару. Все остальные… вы ведь тоже были жестоки со мной, Мадо. И вы, и они… и только Амон-сан хотел меня спасти. Я… я… — он не нашёл слов, только глаза защипало, но не плакать же было здесь, перед ней? — Мне было очень… нехорошо, — всё же выдавил Сейдо как-то по-детски, наверное, вкладывая в простое и безликое «нехорошо» всё сразу: страдание, для которого у него не было слов, тяжесть греха и отравляющее осознание собственной преступности, свою абсолютную беспомощность и пугающую силу, изъязвляющую обиду, тянущее к земле предчувствие смерти и жуткий, почти животный в своей силе и ярости протест.  
  
Мадо сказала то, чего Сейдо никак не мог ожидать от неё, потому в первое мгновение просто не поверил ушам. Она сказала:  
  
— Прости.


	2. Двое

Акире казалось, что с тех пор, как Такизава поселился в её квартире, начался обратный отсчёт до неминуемого взрыва. Она не могла бы сказать, что это будет за взрыв, какие основы он потрясет, убьёт ли их обоих или кого-то одного, но знала, что он неизбежен, как удар, что завершает падение. Он был словно открытый огонь в миллиметре от озябшей руки. Скользкая ладонь, мёртвой хваткой сжавшая горло. Причина отступничества и ответ на смутную мольбу. Похоже, единственный ответ.  
  
Аморфность её существования словно вылилась в некую форму, но осознать её Акире было пока не дано. Она жила по-прежнему, несмотря на то, что всё изменилось: искала знак в сводках и новостях, читала о массовых расправах над гулями с отстранённым вниманием, чувствуя, как подспудно внутри раковой опухолью разрастаются беспокойство и тоска.   
  
Близость Такизавы, словно песчинка в глазу, раздражала в ней что-то, натирала старую больную мозоль, но странным образом эта боль помогала оставаться живой, отгоняла небытие, как огонь отгоняет ночных призраков.   
  
Первые дни они редко разговаривали. Такизава словно бы хотел сказать что-то важное, но не решался. Акира не собиралась его торопить, она и сама не знала, как выстроить мост между ними. Если подумать, единственное время, когда они были дружны, – самое начало первого курса Академии – время далёкое и зыбкое, как полузабытый сон, ускользающий на рассвете. Потом Такизава отчего-то решил, что участвует в гонке, где приз достанется победителю, а все остальные, сколь бы ни были хороши, всего лишь жалкие неудачники. Наверное, тогда всё и пошло под откос. Он ненавидел её за то, что мешала ему стать победителем, и себя – за то, что не мог им стать. Такизава Сейдо играл каждый раз так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, но совершенно не умел проигрывать. Акире оставалось сожаление, жгучее, как расплавленный воск, одиночество вершины и скупые похвалы отца. Ему совсем не нужно было, чтобы она была первой, но он точно ею гордился.  
  
– Ты так похожа на маму, – говорил он часто с нежностью и тревогой. – Ты слишком похожа на маму.   
  
В этом «слишком» заключался страх, о котором он никогда не рассказывал, но Акира догадалась. Не сразу. Потом. Долг первых – быть ближе к смерти. Долг первых – закрывать собою вторых. Как Ходжи-сан закрыл её. Как она закрыла Такизаву. Как следователь Амон…  
  
Мысль о нём вызывала смутную и неотступную боль и напоминала о пустоте, которую Акире нечем было заполнить.   
  
После убийства оггая в их районе началась зачистка, Акира не открывала окна, чтобы не чувствовать запаха крови и начинающей разлагаться мертвечины: тела убитых гулей складывали прямо на улице и увозили не сразу. Она ждала с беспокойной решимостью осуждённого на казнь, что за ними вот-вот придут: соседи узнают в ней преступницу или эти дети с бесподобным обонянием унюхают гуля в её квартире. В таких случаях люди бегут или стараются завершить дела, но бежать ей было некуда, а дела оказались досрочно завершены. Акира впервые осознала, что перед своей физической смертью человек может умереть для мира, и, в отличие от физической, эта смерть ложится неподъёмным грузом на него самого.   
  
Такизава часами сидел молча, погружённый в себя, иногда смотрел телевизор, почти бездумно переключая каналы. Кажется, ему, как и ей, не хватало воздуха. Акира купила ему кое-какую одежду в супермаркете в соседнем районе, чтобы перестал выглядеть как затянувший свой визит случайный любовник. Его старое тряпье она без сожаления отнесла на помойку.  
  
Акира резала овощи на кухне, когда услышала в какой-то передаче о гибели Одноглазой Совы. Говорили мельком, не заостряя внимания, будто всё случилось давно и уже не стоило внимания. Пальцы ещё некоторое время бездумно шинковали салат, а в голове словно зазвучал отголосок далёкого землетрясения. Она не могла бы сказать, почему гибель её врага будто стала вехой: вместе и ударом, и освобождением. Она не могла бы сказать, почему не чувствует ни радости, ни злости. Только глухую тоску. В конце концов, Акира понимала, что не сумела бы её победить. Понимала, что глаза убийц ничем не отличаются от любых других глаз и смотреть в них – пустая трата времени. Понимала, что месть – не смысл, а лишь его горький заменитель, и не собиралась размениваться на неё. Но где-то вдали рушились и уходили в разверзшуюся землю небоскребы, бывшие свидетелями войны, и Акира провожала их тоскливым молчанием, слушая без радости или гнева далекий грохот камней и громовые раскаты.   
  
Она вздрогнула от холодного прикосновения к руке и случайно порезала палец. Боли не было, только шершавая обветренная ладонь Такизавы на предплечье. Ладонь, которую он тут же отдёрнул, словно застигнутый на месте преступления. Акира успела увидеть своё отражение в зрачке какугана, прежде чем сработал рефлекс: защититься, отбросить от себя гуля, сражаться, даже если нет ни возможности, ни смысла. Она ударила в солнечное сплетение, так что Такизава согнулся пополам от боли и неожиданности, а после, придя в себя, не моргая переводил растерянный взгляд от её лица на нож, зажатый в руке лезвием вперед. С её указательного пальца на пол крупно капала кровь.  
  
– М-мадо… ты… я… – он словно лишился дара речи и только бессвязно мычал, а потом убежал в комнату, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
  
Акира присоединилась к нему несколько минут спустя, заклеив ранку пластырем и убрав кровь. Села рядом на футон, коснулась его плеча – едва-едва – и провела кончиками пальцев невесомую линию к локтю. Такизаву мелко затрясло. Он поднял голову, и глаза оказались светло-прозрачными, словно завеса нескончаемого дождя. Кровавый зрачок исчез, смытый водой.   
  
– Одноглазая Сова мертва, – зачем-то сообщила Акира. – И я не понимаю, что чувствую. Есть люди и явления, что направляют нас в жизни. Друзья, враги. Ты можешь любить их или желать им смерти – неважно. Когда такие люди уходят, ты не знаешь, куда идти дальше. И если всё совсем худо, не понимаешь ещё и зачем. Она убила мою маму, знаешь? Мне это снится иногда: как она рвёт маму на части, как ест их, торопливо заталкивает в свой грязный отвратительный рот, а потом…  
  
– Замолчи! – Такизава оборвал её почти отчаянно. – Пожалуйста, не говори. Не это.   
  
Акира поняла, почему он так взволнован: Одноглазая Сова могла сломать его чужими руками, но вряд ли он не знал, кто отдавал приказы. Такизава произнёс глухо, спустя долгое время:  
  
– Мясные шарики или фарш. То, что они мне давали. Мне и… Амон-сану. – Акира почувствовала, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Она смирилась с Такизавой и Хайсе, но осознание, что следователь Амон стал таким же, что он мог убивать и есть людей, не укладывалось в голове. Всё это время она больше думала о своей потере, нежели о том, как он жил эти три года. Как вообще мог жить с этим. Три года, отнятые у них. Три года, о которых она ничего не знала. Такизава продолжил, не глядя на неё: – Это были мёртвые следователи и… другие люди, разные люди… – Казалось, слова застревали у него в горле, и он выталкивал их, отдирая от себя с мясом. – Амон-сан не ел – он, верно, хотел уморить себя. А я… я так не мог. Никогда не мог быть как он. – Такизава будто хотел спрятаться, натянул свободную горловину свитера до подбородка. – Может, я и правда был намного слабее. А может… просто его они так не мучили, он же был недоделанный, – закончил он с каким-то ожесточением в голосе и в лице. Акира взглянула на него искоса, чувствуя после этих слов еле заметное глухое раздражение. Какое право он имел судить о чужих страданиях? – Он говорил, что нужно держаться, Амон-сан. Так на него похоже. – Такизава дёргано усмехнулся. – Он не знал, что со мной делали. Что я… я… – он так и не договорил, только опустил голову совсем низко, почти спрятав в коленях, и сидел так пару минут. – Там всему потерялся счет. Времени, боли, унижению. Однажды мне сказали, что Амон-сан сбежал. Но я не сбегу, они проследят, чтобы я никогда не сумел сбежать. Я это почувствовал тогда. Будто последняя дверь захлопнулась у меня перед носом. Почувствовал, что не могу радоваться за него. Что я его ненавижу. Если у меня и оставалась надежда, то на него. Я думал, ему есть до меня дело. Думал, мы сбежим вместе. Или вместе останемся – я не знаю… Как ты сказала? Когда он меня предал, я не знал, куда идти дальше.  
  
Такизава нервно выдохнул и бросил на Акиру взгляд, полный вызова и подспудного страха. В ней боролись жалость и возмущение, и почему-то остро захотелось его ударить. Словно в отместку за то, как он сейчас ударил её.   
  
– Тебя все предали, – сказала она наконец, – все виноваты. Один ты здесь невинная жертва.  
  
Прежний Такизава в ответ на такое раскричался бы или сбежал, хлопнув дверью. Этот только усмехнулся.  
  
– Ты его защищаешь, – произнёс он, глядя на неё как-то слишком уж  _проникновенно_. Акира поёжилась от этого взгляда, словно он коснулся её под одеждой. – Но от меня – не нужно. Это не обвинение, Мадо. Это исповедь.   
  
Акира вздрогнула, будто впервые увидела его. Не упрямого мальчика, которого она знала когда-то. Не безумное чудовище, зашедшееся в кровавой истерике. Другого человека. Гуля. Того, кто мог так смотреть. Словно там, где она думала наткнуться на дно, оказалась неведомая и необозримая глубина. Акира будто на ощупь ощутила её чуждость, но одновременно с тем и жуткое родство.   
  
Она вдруг подумала, что всё время, когда они собачились из-за каждого неудачно сказанного слова, они каждый раз соприкасались лишь поверхностями. Раздражали друг друга, как кожу – трение о наждачную бумагу. А сейчас не стало никакой кожи. Она вошла в него, как нож в масло, растревожила то, что было внутри, и вглядывалась теперь, узнавая и не узнавая. Должно быть, он сделал то же самое и с ней.  
  
У них оказалось слишком много общего, и это пугало.   
  
 _«Я тебя ненавижу, Амон Котаро»._  
  
Акира вспомнила это так ясно: тот славный и глупый вечер в кафе, нахлынувшие на неё с внезапностью шторма горечь и сожаление о том, как бездарно всё было упущено между ними тремя, и свою жестокость, рожденную из обманутых надежд. Вспомнила и устыдилась, потому что увидела необыкновенно отчетливо, словно сквозь прозрачное стекло, их общую с Такизавой ошибку.  
  
– На самом деле мы трое всего лишь глупые дети во взрослых телах. – Она сказала это вслух – не для него, скорее безотчётно. Такизава чуть приоткрыл рот, почти не дыша. – Мы думали, что знаем, как жить, но на самом деле ничего не знали. Думали, кто-то должен быть взрослым, чтобы показать нам путь, взять на себя ответственность. Чтобы спасти нас там, где мы не сможем спасти себя сами. – Она покачала головой. – Мы любили его.   
  
Такизава шумно втянул воздух и хотел было что-то сказать, но Акира прикрыла его губы ладонью. Он не отстранился, не двинулся с места, только смотрел на неё с почти священным трепетом.   
  
– Мы назначили ему эту роль, потому что любили, а потом сами же и разочаровались. – Она улыбнулась сквозь выступившие слезы, мазнула ладонью по лицу Такизавы в неловком подобии ласки и тут же отдёрнула руку. – Он не мог справиться с ролью взрослого, потому что был таким же, как мы. Ошибающимся. Потерянным. – Там, где касалась её ладонь, серовато-белая кожа Такизавы налилась алым. – Мы должны были полюбить его слабым. Но всё, что мы смогли, – это обвинить его в своём разочаровании.  
  
Угольно-чёрные губы Такизавы податливо раскрылись при её приближении. Как будто он этого ждал. Как будто не мог и помыслить об отказе. Зрачки расширились, почти заполнив радужку, и там, в глубине его глаз, Акира увидела своё отражение. Растрёпанную уставшую женщину с глубокими тенями, залегшими под глазами. Такизава смотрел на неё поражённо, как смотрят на чудо, на явление святых или мёртвых. Его губы, сухие, немного обветренные, касались её мягко и невесомо, не решаясь на большее, а за ними был жар и трепет, который Акира хотела ощутить целиком. Он ничего не умел, но учился охотно, следуя за ней, повторяя её движения, постепенно становился увереннее и смелее. У поцелуя был вкус мятной зубной пасты и совсем немного – кофе, что Такизава пил с ней за компанию вместо завтрака.   
  
Такизава почти не дышал, и вместе с томлением, подобным тянущей, выматывающей боли, Акиру накрыла тишина. В тишине время словно отмотало много кругов назад и остановилось в ожидании. Акира не помнила, когда в последний раз целовалась, зато слишком хорошо помнила, когда и с кем этого не случилось. Никогда уже не случится. Она услышала на миг шелест ветра и тонкий, еле уловимый запах клевера, а потом её выбросило в настоящее, как море выбрасывает на берег умирающих рыб. Другой мужчина сидел с ней рядом – нос к носу. Другой мужчина целовал её, затаив дыхание. Другой. Это показалось ей теперь до дрожи неправильным. Ненастоящим.  
  
Он отстранился, будто что-то почувствовал. Вытер слюну с уголка рта тыльной стороной ладони, смущённо опустил глаза. Акире сделалось стыдно и почему-то остро жаль его и себя.  
  
– Ты не виноват, – сказала она не к месту, сама не зная зачем.  
  
Такизава сгорбился и отвернулся.  
  
С этого дня его близость стала ощущаться как-то особенно и не давала покоя.  
  
***  
  
Отростки кагуне проходят через спину, руки и ноги, вспарывают грудную клетку, оставляя огромные сквозные раны. Кровь стекает сквозь прорехи в броне, выплёскивается изо рта, расползается по одежде неровными тёмными кляксами. Акира падает, и земля под ней становится рыхлой и влажной, руки и ноги погружаются в неё, как в жидкую грязь – глубже и глубже. Тело такое тяжёлое, что не пошевелить и пальцем. Склонившиеся над ней ветви деревьев похожи на костлявые руки мертвецов. Земля поглощает её тело с утробным чавканьем, медленно и неотступно тянется к горлу. Земля остро пахнет железом и недавним дождем, а ещё почему-то немного – папиным одеколоном. Акира думает: «Это могила, могила меня забирает. Там папа, значит, всё будет хорошо», но ей не хорошо: к горлу подкатывает дурнота, тело, скованное параличом, нещадно ломит. Кто-то воет истошно, словно баньши на болоте, и вой всё ближе, а от подступающей жути хочется кричать, но нельзя, нельзя…  
  
Она проснулась на рассвете в холодном поту. Всё тело ныло, как во время болезни, постель была липкой и отчего-то влажной, будто Акира обмочилась во сне, но тянущая боль в животе сказала, что это другое. Она не сразу вспомнила, что не одна в комнате: Такизава не спал, как следовало бы – сидел у противоположной стены на своём футоне, неестественно скорчившись под одеялом, словно замёрзшая птица. Раздражение и смущение нахлынули разом: мерзко было, что он узнает, увидит, что она испачкала простыни, хотя и вряд ли теперь посмеётся. Это была особенная, постыдная уязвимость, которую нельзя было демонстрировать никому, тем более мужчине. Кроме, разве что, папы.   
  
Нужно было сделать что-то. Встать или подождать, пока Такизава уснёт, велеть ему выйти или не обращать внимания. Такая мелочь вызывала у неё смятение едва ли не впервые в жизни. Акира села на кровати, и Такизава в своем углу шевельнулся. Ей показалось, будто поспешно отнял руку ото рта.   
  
– Не спится? – попыталась она спросить как можно непринуждённее.   
  
Такизава вздрогнул, развернул к ней напряжённое посеревшее лицо с налившимся кровью какуганом и пробормотал что-то невнятное, будто не вполне понимая вопрос. Его подбородок был запачкан подсохшей кровью.   
  
Акиру прошиб холодный пот. Мог ли Такизава выбраться из квартиры и убить кого-то, пока она спала? Забрать её ключи? Что если он сошёл с ума окончательно и бесповоротно, а всё, что она считала просветлением, было лишь умелым притворством? Впервые за те пару недель, что он жил у неё, Акире пришло в голову, что Такизава может быть опасен.   
  
 _«Скажи, что это не так. Скажи, что я ошиблась, и я поверю, потому что ты не солжёшь»._  
  
Он, конечно, заметил её взгляд, но не закрылся, не сбежал, как раньше. Только выдохнул шумно, со свистом.  
  
– М…мадо, – сказал он тонким, просящим голосом, – мне нужно уйти. Не навсегда, я… на день или два, пожалуйста…   
  
«Нет» вырвалось ещё до того, как она успела подумать. Как выстрел в ответ на опасность. Никто не собирался уходить навсегда, даже она сама, когда перед Русимой напоследок обняла Марис Стеллу, обещая ей через пару дней вкусный подарок. Мама и папа просто ушли на работу однажды. Следователь Амон и Такизава не вернулись из битвы. Думал ли каждый из них о завтрашнем дне?  
  
Если подумать, у неё не было ни малейшего права задерживать его.   
  
 _«Он уйдёт, чтобы убить кого-то, если ещё не убил. Убить и съесть другого человека. Не меня. Чары злой ведьмы не спадут с её смертью, он навсегда останется гулем»._  
  
Акире захотелось кричать, но она не умела. Только повторила упрямо:  
  
– Не смей, не уходи. Оггаи тебя ищут.   
  
 _«Я знаю, ты не вернёшься. Никто никогда не возвращается»._  
  
Такизава вымученно улыбнулся и почему-то густо покраснел.  
  
– Ты бы знала, Мадо… пусть оггаи найдут меня. Когда ты так пахнешь, я хочу умереть.   
  
– Господи…   
  
Сделалось жарко от мучительного, выжигающего клеймо стыда и гнева на этот стыд. В том, что происходило с Акирой, не было ничего отвратительного, ничего зазорного, так почему сама она воспринимала это иначе? Не потому ли, что Такизава указал на это? Посмел заговорить о её запахе, её теле, о том, что непристойно было замечать, о чём мужчины не смели говорить вслух. О том, что его не касалось, но неожиданно коснулось.  
  
Акира редко не находила слов, но сегодня был именно тот случай.  
  
«Я привела в дом гуля, и он хочет меня съесть. Папа не удивился бы такой глупости. Он бы в неё не поверил».   
  
Такизава сказал, не глядя на неё:  
  
– Прости. Тебе не должно быть неловко перед человеком, который перешёл все грани стыда.   
  
Он поднялся, и Акира встала за ним следом, уже почти не обращая внимания на засохшие кровавые потёки на пижамных штанах.   
  
– Ты же не думаешь, что можешь уйти, съесть где-то человека, а потом вернуться?   
  
Такизава покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, конечно, я так не думаю.  
  
Акира скривилась, будто переступая внутри себя какой-то рубеж, выдохнула, уже почти ни на что не надеясь:  
  
– Тогда останься. До тех пор, пока можешь. Я… прошу тебя. Останься на этот раз. 


	3. Море у изголовья

— Неужели мы этого хотели? — Мадо выключила телевизор, где ежевечерние новости сменились каким-то ток-шоу. Она смотрела каждый новый выпуск, видно, ждала чего-то важного. Может, тревожилась за Канеки Кена, который был её учеником те три года, что Сейдо превращали в чудовище. В новостях снова показывали трупы и воодушевлённого Вашу Кичимуру — «CCG на страже интересов людей, можете быть спокойны».  
  
Этого ли мы хотели? Сейдо задумался. Была разница между стороной нападающей и обороняющейся, между защитой одних и истреблением других. По сути они всегда делали и то, и другое, но было приятно думать о себе как о заступниках слабых. Это был особенный самообман, на который оказались падки даже лучшие из них. Особенно лучшие.  
  
Он подумал о стенах обречённой Трои и людях по ту и другую сторону этих стен. Кто-то пришёл на длинных кораблях за победой и славой, кто-то отчаянно жаждал мести, кто-то совершил преступление ради любви прекраснейшей женщины в мире, а кто-то хотел лишь защитить свою семью и свой город. Кем из них был Такизава Сейдо? Кем из них он хотел быть?  
  
_Бряцание мечей, блеск начищенных шлемов и неумолчный прибой. Женщина с золотыми волосами выходит на стены и тоскливо смотрит в сторону моря. Она не знает, где теперь её дом. Воин обнимает жену и сына, собираясь на битву. У него лицо Амона Котаро, и если кто-то способен спасти осаждённую Трою, то только он. Сейдо хочет быть на него похожим. Хочет быть им. Он знает, что воин не вернётся. Скоро всё сгинет в огне._  
  
Мадо налила вино в стакан и чуть пригубила, отсалютовав Сейдо. Он ощутил на мгновение терпкий виноградный вкус на пересохших губах, облизал их нервно. В нос бил запах апельсина и корицы — Мадо купила какие-то благовония, чтобы ему было спокойнее, но у Сейдо голова шла кругом от этой безумной смеси. Он пробовал уходить на кухню, запирался в ванной — не помогало. Запах крови преследовал везде — сильнее вина, слаще приторных искусственных благовоний. До этой ночи он чувствовал голод отстранённо, не позволяя ему пробиться в мысли, но унять его теперь оказалось выше сил.  
  
Как раньше, когда он, смертельно голодный после работы, не мог пройти мимо кондитерской, откуда далеко разносился аромат свежей тёплой выпечки.  
  
Несколько дней. Всего несколько дней. Его ведь научили терпеть?  
  
Сейдо тошнило, пальцы непроизвольно тянулись ко рту. Нельзя, при Мадо нельзя. Он устроился на своем футоне, глядя на неё снизу вверх почти украдкой. Мадо разрумянилась от вина, под тканью домашней футболки еле заметно выделялись бугорки сосков. Сейдо поспешно отвел взгляд, кровь прилила к щекам. Внутри шевельнулось что-то жалкое, постыдное и давно позабытое за всей его болью, неизбывным страхом и одиночеством.  
  
Он впервые так близко столкнулся с тем, что у Мадо есть тело. Тело было источником слабости и стыда: оно умирало, дряхлело и портилось, ощущало боль и голод, испражнялось, блевало и дурно пахло. Тело тряслось от страха, покрывалось потом, телом могли распоряжаться другие люди и делать с ним страшные, отвратительные вещи — всё, что захотят, потому что иногда оно оказывалось невероятно живучим и прочным. Тело требовало от него человечьего мяса, чтобы жить.  
  
Сейдо плохо уживался со своим телом, особенно в последние годы, и думал, что высшая степень совершенства — научиться его не замечать. Он думал, другие люди, получше него, так и живут — будто никакого тела нет. Девушки и вовсе представлялись ему созданиями особенными, умевшими обращаться с телом с невероятной грациозностью — так, что никто не мог бы и заметить, что они подвержены той же слабости и стыду. А Мадо была наиболее совершенной из них.  
  
Сейдо было неловко знать о менструации Мадо, но где-то в глубине души он чувствовал тепло, будто открыл нечаянно её слабое место. Не для того, чтобы ударить — он хотел соприкоснуться с ней своими ранами и шрамами, ощутить её человечность. Её тело смущало его, но вместе с тем и ошеломляло новым осознанием. В нём не было грязи и мерзости, как в самом Сейдо, ничего такого, что он привык презирать и прятать. Словно к ней не приставала никакая скверна. Словно здесь и правда нечего было стыдиться.  
  
Ночник слабо освещал комнату, и лицо Мадо казалось призрачным в полумраке. Сейдо вдруг почувствовал озноб, словно простыл на холодном воздухе. Все эти мысли и навязчивые запахи странно растревожили его, будто он опьянел, надышавшись алкогольными парами.  
  
Он хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но мысли мешались друг с другом, сменялись, как картинки в калейдоскопе, так что Сейдо не мог остановиться на чём-то одном. Мадо сказала, прикрыв глаза, словно так лучше вспоминалось:  
  
— В последний раз я пила вино на дне рождения Хайсе. Нас было так много — он всех собрал: куинксов, конечно, Ариму-сана, Сузую, Ито с Куроивой. Ненастоящий день рождения, но всё остальное казалось настоящим. Я тогда подумала, что это и есть новая жизнь, пришедшая на смену старой. Думала, что я влилась в неё, смирилась, что я могу любить тех, кто остался, не оглядываясь на прошлое…  
  
Это было похоже на яд, который выжигает внутренности, но не может убить. Рыбы, объедающие плоть с костей. Сейдо вгрызся в указательный палец, жадно и всё же бережно, как мог, обгладывая лишь заскорузлую кожу. Мяса там было всего ничего. Он думал, боль его отрезвит, но её оказалось недостаточно, в этот раз — недостаточно. Сейдо надкусил ладонь — кожа затягивалась у него на глазах, оставались только кровавые потёки — их можно было слизать. Он чувствовал себя мучительно уязвлённым словами Мадо, словно они относились к нему, жалили, как осы, защищающие разворошенное гнездо.  
  
_«Ты был мёртвым, Такизава Сейдо. Пока ты был мёртвым, она училась жить заново. Она была счастлива, а потом ты всё разрушил»._  
  
Мадо вскочила со своего кресла слишком быстро, чтобы он мог это уловить. Схватила его за руку, сжала запястье тонкими пальцами — кисть Сейдо мёртво повисла, как плеть. Он не противился — пусть делает, что хочет. Мадо погладила ладонь и пальцы, на которых ещё не засохла его слюна.  
  
— Перестань! — Она скривилась так, будто ей было больно, будто это её руки он грыз минуту назад. — Что ты делаешь, Такизава?! Что же ты творишь?!  
  
Сейдо не мог бы точно сказать, что же он делает и для чего. Это не было вызвано изматывающим голодом, скорее — попыткой защититься, болезненно острой жалостью к себе. Самопоедание было способом перевести душевное смятение в простую и понятную плоскость.  
  
Мадо опустилась на футон рядом и развернула Сейдо к себе, взяв за плечи — точно куклу. Прижалась тёплой грудью и беспокойно колотящимся сердцем, погладила спину под толстым свитером. Сейдо постоянно мёрз. Её волосы тонко пахли розмарином — как один из тюбиков в ванной. Мадо слегка мазнула щекой по его щеке — неуловимое движение, почти незаметное, но Сейдо казалось, там остался горящий след, словно от поцелуя огня. На нём все заживало, но её прикосновения не заживут.  
  
— Не делай так больше. Не нужно себе вредить.  
  
_«Мадо… я ведь умру здесь, рядом с тобой, если не стану никому вредить. Я умру или сойду с ума, потому что ты так захотела…»_  
  
Он ничего не сказал, потому что Мадо притиснула его ближе, совсем вплотную, и её дыхание, немного кислое от вина, обожгло ему шею. Сейдо выстонал что-то невразумительное и замер, боясь вздохнуть или пошевелиться.  
  
***  
  
— Помнишь, как мы готовились к экзаменам на первом курсе?  
  
Они погасили свет и пытались уснуть. В темноте Мадо всё-таки открыла окно, и апрельская свежесть снизошла на них как благословение. Оба, кажется, чувствовали себя странно и были не ко времени бодрыми. Сейдо ворочался на своём футоне, жадно вдыхая сладкий и тревожный запах весны и недавнего дождя. Он старался не думать о Мадо, её неожиданном тепле, её кровотечении, которое к ночи, кажется, лишь усилилось и сводило его с ума, о её руках, гладящих его спину, и лёгком розмариновом запахе волос, о мягкой груди, вжавшейся в его грудь, но мысли всё возвращались к ней, словно притянутые магнитом.  
  
Его тело много лет знало только боль, голод, холод и жажду, оно будто упростилось за годы плена, стало грубее и примитивнее, но сейчас Сейдо ощущал то, чего не случалось с ним уже очень давно. Всё это тоже было не ко времени. Раньше, до плена, он, бывало, трогал себя, представляя расплывчатый, смутный женский образ. Трогал, стараясь не думать, как сейчас выглядит, потому что тогда стало бы невыносимо мерзко. После быстрой и яркой разрядки мыл руки и скорее старался забыть о произошедшем. Это было гадко — как обмочиться, — но он не мог отказать себе в этой слабости. Потом, в плену, тело надолго перестало принадлежать ему — его били, мяли, резали, кололи и трогали другие люди и гули — и к тому, что осталось, прикасаться было мерзко и страшно. Все его желания останавливались где-то раньше — там, где проходила грань между жизнью и смертью, криком боли и сытым покоем.  
  
Мадо растревожила в Сейдо то, что он считал давно отмершим и невозможным. Это не было грязным, как раньше, потому что волнение охватило не только то, что было ниже пояса, а его целиком. Сердце стучало часто-часто, в груди что-то щемило и рвалось наружу, словно запертый в клетке зверёк, яростно разгрызающий прутья. Сейдо хотелось закричать или взлететь, а может — заплакать навзрыд: из него будто прорастало что-то новое, мощное и прекрасное, но вместе с тем и невыносимое, потому что он совсем не знал, что со всем этим делать.  
  
— Помнишь, как мы готовились к экзаменам на первом курсе? — Она повторила вопрос, и Сейдо знал, что нужно ответить — она прекрасно видела, что он не спит, — но всё не мог раскрыть рта, будто скованный параличом.  
  
Он слышал улыбку в её голосе, но взглянуть в лицо не смел, словно Мадо могла увидеть в его глазах то, что он хотел скрыть.  
  
_«У меня внутри разрывается бомба, и сердце отсчитывает секунды до взрыва. Деревья растут сквозь меня и задевают кронами звёзды. Я задыхаюсь, Мадо. Я дышу твоей кровью, будто в мире ничего больше не осталось. А ты спрашиваешь про первый курс…»_  
  
— Мы сидели в библиотеке, обложенные книгами и тетрадями. — Мадо продолжила, несмотря на его молчание. — Было так жарко, и всё время невыносимо хотелось пить. Пахло книгами и зноем. Ты помнишь?  
  
Сейдо вспомнил. Он был едва жив от удушья, мокрая от пота рубашка липла к телу, а голова раскалывалась от бесконечных параграфов, пунктов и подпунктов закона о противодействии гулям. Он хотел сдать экзамен лучше всех, получить вожделенные сто баллов и похвалу от преподавателя — это определённо стоило теплового удара, усталости и дурноты. Мадо сидела рядом в лёгком голубом платье с открытыми плечами, и он помнил, как искоса поглядывал на неё, надеясь, что на этот раз она запомнит меньше него и уже не будет так зазнаваться. А потом его взгляд, одуревший от бесконечных страниц, останавливался на её плечах — белых и тонких — и ему делалось почти больно от их совершенства.  
  
— Как-то вечером, после библиотеки, ты позвала меня купаться, — хрипло произнёс Сейдо, сам удивляясь тому, что вспомнил об этом вслух. — Я поехал зачем-то, хотя устал, и плавок при мне не было, и вообще… — Он не договорил, увязнув в воспоминании.  
  
Он поехал, и в тесном автобусе Мадо иногда невзначай касалась его своим белым плечом, а он вздрагивал каждый раз — словно раскалённые брызги попадали на кожу. Там были ещё ребята и девушки из их потока — человек пять, но Сейдо никого не помнил. Их лица расплылись и смешались с бесконечной вереницей других.  
  
— Ты всё сидел на берегу и отказывался даже раздеться, — в голосе Мадо послышалась грусть.  
  
— Я же сказал, что у меня не было плавок.  
  
— Ни у кого не было плавок, — Мадо, кажется, покачала головой. Он услышал лёгкий шелест подушки. — Мы купались в белье или голышом, только ты сидел на пляже полностью одетый, потный, всклокоченный и злой.  
  
— Тогда уже стало прохладнее…  
  
— Такизава! — Мадо перебила его с почти материнской интонацией, как ребёнка, который спорит не по делу.  
  
Сейдо замолк, устыдившись.  
  
Океан на закате был похож на чудо. Солнце медленно умирало в пенящихся волнах, и его огненная кровь всё окрашивала золотистым и багряным. Как зарево всемирного пожара. Волны шипели, вздымались и катились пенными валами к берегу, но там, словно укрощённые землёй, ласково стелились к ногам людей.  
  
Сейдо смотрел заворожённо, как стройная, неестественно белая фигура Мадо исчезает в волнах, как она вскидывает руки перед тем, как поплыть, и потом остаётся только всё уменьшающийся золотой ореол — её голова над волнами. Иногда и она исчезала — и тогда его сердце падало, как лифт в бесконечную шахту, — но Мадо всегда всплывала и двигалась вновь — дальше и дальше, за пределы его зрения, к самой линии пылающего горизонта.  
  
У Сейдо слезились глаза.  
  
— Я видела, как тебе плохо, — сказала Мадо. — Как ты бесишься от жары и собственного смущения. Как ненавидишь себя и нас всех.  
  
— Ты поэтому потащила меня в воду?  
  
— Я думала, ты расслабишься. Когда уже нечего будет терять. Ты ведь хотел купаться, иначе бы просто не поехал.  
  
— Так все насильники говорят.  
  
Мадо замолчала резко, будто его слова ударили её. Сейдо сделалось неловко за эту жестокость, хотя он и осознавал свою правоту.  
  
Он вспомнил, как не мог вытащить руку из её цепкой хватки, как босые ноги увязали в песке, как потом Мадо резко рванула его вперед, и Сейдо упал в воду, а наступающая волна окатила его с головой. Вспомнил, как хотелось ударить Мадо или заплакать, но отвратительно было и одно, и другое, так что он просто молча поднялся, развернулся и пошёл к выходу с пляжа, чувствуя себя ужасно несчастным. Мадо что-то кричала вслед, но он не хотел разбирать.  
  
— Прости, — сказала она после долгого молчания. — Не стоило мне макать тебя в воду.  
  
«Прости… — Сейдо скрипнул зубами в тишине, — прости, Мадо, не стоило мне тогда душить тебя. Не стоило убивать Ходжи-сана и всех тех людей. И калечить Амон-сана на твоих глазах тоже не стоило… Что мне делать, Мадо? У кого мне просить прощения?!»  
  
Мадо сдвинулась на диване, зашелестели простыни, пружина гулко скрипнула.  
  
— Сейдо, — позвала она тихо, и он затрясся почему-то, впервые услышав от неё своё имя. — Иди сюда.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он глупо, не вполне понимая, чего от него хотят.  
  
— Просто иди ко мне. Не говори ничего.  
  
— Я… не одет, — Сейдо почувствовал, как щёки горят. Сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле. Смятение охватило его, как приливная волна, а после бросило на глубину.  
  
— Хорошо, — отозвалась Мадо. — Хорошо, подойди как есть.  
  
Он поднялся оцепенело, словно в гипнотическом сне, присел на край дивана. Мадо подвинулась немного, освобождая ему место, но Сейдо больше не шевельнулся. Его волнение было похоже на страх.  
  
Мадо протянула руку и взъерошила ему волосы, разгладила пальцами складку между бровей, провела невесомо по сомкнутым векам, проследила мягкими подушечками контур губ. Сейдо выдохнул нечаянно ей на пальцы, и Мадо замерла на мгновение, села на постели — лицом к лицу, коснулась ладонью его щеки и горла. Мучительно жгло и болело где-то в районе предсердия. Глаза Мадо влажно блестели в темноте. Она пробралась озябшими ладонями Сейдо под футболку, опалила холодом поджавшийся живот и поднялась выше — к замершей груди.  
  
_Кровь готова была хлынуть наружу. Пленные звери покидали клети, пробираясь на свободу сквозь покорёженные прутья. Корабли насаживались мощной грудью на рифы и медленно умирали в масляной чёрной воде под светом путеводной звезды._  
  
Мадо сжала цепочку с крестом, мазнула ногтями по коже — нечаянно, но Сейдо застонал, будто его надрезали, словно ребра трескались и ломались от распирающих ударов сердца.  
  
_«Ты меня отвергнешь, — подумал он с тоской, — отвергнешь наутро или через неделю, когда морок рассеется. Только сейчас не отвергай…»_  
  
Он сжал бёдра от неожиданности и смущения, когда рука Мадо скользнула вниз, к промежности. Она не должна была касаться этого, не должна была знать — словно бы можно было ещё что-то скрыть. Там, внизу, тянуло изматывающее и сладко, но обнажить это перед Мадо было так непереносимо стыдно, что, казалось, легче умереть. Будто бы это могло её отвратить или испачкать. Его тело, на котором остались следы всех насильственных прикосновений, следы боли, греха и мучительного несовершенства, определённо не было её достойно.  
  
Мадо ничего не сказала, только легко погладила его бедро, успокаивая. Поднесла мертвенно лежащую кисть к губам и согрела дыханием, а после поцеловала раскрытую в просящем жесте ладонь. Даруя милость падшим и отпущение грехов. Сейдо посмотрел ей в глаза: в них не было ни страсти, ни нежности — только безусловная решимость. С такими глазами осуждают на смерть. С такими глазами восходят на костер.  
  
_Мёртвая собака на болотах с тоской выла на луну, почуяв запах огня._  
  
Мадо положила ладонь Сейдо себе на живот, а после — на грудь, вздымающуюся в рваном ритме под светлой футболкой. Её кожа была как нагретый шелк. Непривычная мягкость под пальцами ощущалась, словно в руки легли маленькие тяжёлые виноградные грозди. Мадо не раздевалась, но отчего-то это трогало Сейдо сильнее, чем нагота. Так зрячие пальцы слепцов читают мир как нескончаемую книгу — священные письмена, любовно выписанные кем-то на живом, неподатливом холсте. Под грудью были длинные шероховатые борозды — шрамы, зажившие швы — танковые колеи, выжженная земля — неизбывные следы войны. Сейдо мало знал о нежности, но переполнявшие его восхищение и жалость готовы были хлынуть слезами, как набухшие тучи — дождём. Смятенное сердце всегда стучит неровно: как сломанный маятник, как сумасшедшая секундная стрелка, обращающая время вспять.  
  
_Поезда сходят с рельсов и падают в пропасть, вращая колесами в дымном воздухе. Качели отрываются от своей оси и взмывают в небо._  
  
Сейдо впервые касался женщины: читал её тело кончиками пальцев, слушал, как музыку. Прозрачные арпеджио в весеннем воздухе, стремительно бегущие вверх. Гнетущие диссонансы — словно тянут жилы, режут по живому, так что дыхание схватывает от смутного щемящего чувства.  
  
Мадо чуть запрокинула голову, неровно дыша, и Сейдо коснулся губами её шеи. Ещё не целуя, не осмеливаясь целовать. Мадо обняла его, зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке, и стало можно проследить языком нежный изгиб. Сейдо не знал, почему подумал теперь о смерти: о свёрнутых длинных лебединых шеях, о крови, фонтаном хлещущей из разорванной аорты, о застывающих взглядах и оглушительно громком треске, с которым ломается позвоночник.  
  
_Из оторванной головы вытекало тёмное, багряное, змеилось тонкой струйкой по руке. Сейдо что-то говорил тогда — что именно, он уже не помнил._  
  
Его замутило.  
  
— Нет, — еле слышно сказала Мадо, когда он отстранился, прикрыв рот ладонью. Сказала таким ломким голосом, будто он её обидел. Её лицо исказилось, изменённое росчерком боли, и Сейдо подался вперёд, обратно, потому что предать её доверие теперь было бы хуже смерти.  
  
Мадо Акира не боялась мертвецов на болотах, не боялась темноты и хруста костей под ногами. У неё был факел внутри, и всё на мили вокруг озарялось огнём. В сущности, она страшилась только холода, но Сейдо не собирался дать ей замерзнуть.  
  
Он затрясся в ознобе, когда Мадо направила его ладонь вниз, к своему паху, к лобку, покрытому мягкой порослью, и дальше, где было горячо, и влажно, и так нежно, что от этой нежности можно было задохнуться. Сейдо погладил там осторожно — остро запахло медью, и желудок отозвался болезненным спазмом. Нужно было бежать, но Сейдо не мог сдвинуться с места.  
  
Пальцы, вымазанные густой тёмной кровью, пахли невыносимо, и Сейдо поднёс их ко рту, уже слыша в голове оскорблённый окрик Мадо и хлёсткий звук пощёчины. Далеко, на улице, послышался молодой, чуть хмельной смех. Секундная стрелка в старых часах мерно отсчитывала время. Мадо смотрела, молча и без тени гадливости, на странную трапезу. Её кровь пьянила крепче вина — терпкая сладость с ноткой горечи. Сейдо подумал запоздало о какугане, о том, как он напугал её в прошлый раз, и отбросил эту мысль, как обветшавшую одежду. Что-то изменилось. Он не мог бы сказать точно, что, но знал это наверняка. Мадо больше никогда не испугалась бы его какугана. Потому, когда она снова дотронулась до его промежности, Сейдо развёл стиснутые бёдра, позволяя ей делать, что хочет.


	4. Только утро

_Мы шли ту­да, где сте­на, ту­да, где дол­жна быть сте­на,_  
_Но там толь­ко ут­ро_  
_И те­ни тво­его ли­ца._

БГ "Се­вер­ный цвет"

Ма­до ка­салась его не­уме­ло, но при­ят­но, с ка­кой-то осо­бен­ной ос­то­рож­ностью, буд­то име­ла де­ло с чем-то хруп­ким. Нис­коль­ко не схо­же с то­роп­ли­выми гру­бова­тыми лас­ка­ми, ко­торы­ми он ког­да-то дав­но да­рил сам се­бя. Она раз­ру­шала его пред­став­ле­ния о сты­де, о доз­во­лен­ном и не­доз­во­лен­ном, о гряз­ном и чис­том. Он не­мину­емо дол­жен был её ис­пачкать, по­тому что та­ков был ес­тес­твен­ный по­рядок ве­щей, но то, что они де­лали, не мог­ло быть, ко­неч­но, ни мер­зостью, ни гре­хом. При­кос­но­вение Ма­до буд­то вып­равля­ли в нём что-то, сши­вали за­ново ра­зор­ванное в лос­ку­ты, вра­чева­ли ста­рые ра­ны. Сей­до по­тянул­ся к ней за но­вым по­целу­ем, что­бы не всхлип­нуть в го­лос от пе­репол­ня­ющих чувств.  
  
— Боль­но? — спро­сила она, ког­да он всё же не сдер­жался и при­душен­но зас­то­нал.  
  
Сей­до по­мотал го­ловой, стис­нув зу­бы. Не боль­но, нет. Он не мог го­ворить — в го­лове всё сме­шалось, а ска­зать хо­телось ка­кие-то глу­пос­ти: «Силь­нее. По­выше, вот тут». Ма­до бы толь­ко рас­серди­лась, она ни за что не поз­во­лила бы со­бой ко­ман­до­вать. Он не смел да­же дви­нуть­ся ей навс­тре­чу, за­дать ритм — бы­ли всё же ве­щи, ко­торые он счи­тал че­рес­чур неп­ристой­ны­ми.  
  
Всё за­кон­чи­лось быс­тро и яр­ко. Сей­до не ус­пел отс­тра­нить­ся и вып­леснул­ся пря­мо в ла­донь Ма­до, за­пач­кав её бе­лёсым и лип­ким се­менем, а пос­ле сог­нулся по­полам от за­поз­да­лого сты­да.

  
— П…прос­ти, я не хо­тел, я…  
  
— А ты ду­мал в ван­ную для это­го убе­жать? — спро­сила Ма­до нас­мешли­во, и Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал, что вспых­нул силь­нее, но вско­лых­нувший­ся вмес­те со сты­дом страх ис­чез. Оче­вид­но, Ма­до и не ду­мала пре­зирать его за слу­чив­ше­еся, слов­но вос­при­нима­ла его те­ло ина­че, не­жели он сам. — В сум­ке воз­ле две­ри влаж­ные сал­фетки. При­неси, по­жалуй­ста, — поп­ро­сила она и, ког­да Сей­до при­шёл с упа­ков­кой, пах­ну­щей чем-то пар­фю­мер­ным, спо­кой­но об­тёрла ла­донь, а пос­ле про­тяну­ла па­ру сал­фе­ток ему. — Нуж­но?  
  
Сей­до сглот­нул и от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
  
Она улы­балась за­дум­чи­во, а гла­за бы­ли пе­чаль­ны­ми — Сей­до за­метил это, хо­тя Ма­до и не же­лала по­казы­вать. Сер­дце сжа­лось в тре­вож­ном пред­чувс­твии.  
  
_«Она ра­зоча­рова­на, вот и всё. Она жда­ла дру­гого и не от ме­ня, а я сом­лел от лас­ки и прос­то пя­лил­ся на неё как осёл. И как те­перь быть?»_  
  
— Ма­до, — поз­вал он, и она вски­нула на не­го взгляд, та­кой удив­лённый, слов­но се­кун­ду на­зад бы­ла не здесь. — Пос­мотри на ме­ня, — он слов­но хо­тел ска­зать не это, что-то дру­гое, слож­нее и тонь­ше, но сло­ва раз­ле­телись стай­кой ис­пу­ган­ных го­лубей, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя лишь тре­пещу­щий воз­дух. Сей­до на­де­ял­ся, что она пой­мет то, что ос­та­лось за ска­зан­ным. — Пос­мотри на ме­ня. Нуж­но… что­бы ты смот­ре­ла на ме­ня.  
  
Толь­ко это — всё рав­но он не смог бы об­лечь в сло­ва то, что приш­ло в го­лову. Ма­до пос­мотре­ла ему в гла­за, и Сей­до по­ёжил­ся, слов­но был пе­ред ней сов­сем го­лым. Да­же тем­но­та ни­чего не скры­вала — пе­ред Ма­до всё об­ра­щалось в свет.  
  
Она смот­ре­ла на не­го, ког­да це­лова­ла и по­том, ког­да мед­ленно опус­ти­лась на спи­ну, взяв его за пле­чи и ув­ле­кая за со­бой. Зо­лотые пря­ди раз­ме­тались по по­душ­ке си­яющим оре­олом, слов­но в них за­пута­лись ис­кры ог­ня.  
  
_Звез­ды, ука­зу­ющие путь мо­рякам. Сиг­наль­ные ог­ни. Фа­кел, рас­се­ива­ющий из­на­чаль­ную ть­му гиб­лых бо­лот. Ес­ли кто-то в ми­ре по­гиб за кра­соту, то он по­гиб не нап­расно.  
  
А за единс­твен­ный взгляд?  
_  
Крест вып­ростал­ся из-под фут­болки, и в гла­зах Ма­до на миг по­яви­лось что-то сов­сем без­за­щит­ное, но тут же ис­чезло, сме­нив­шись преж­ней ре­шимостью. Слов­но она при­няла что-то, пе­реш­ла не­види­мую гра­ницу внут­ри се­бя.  
  
_Жен­щи­на с зо­лоты­ми во­лоса­ми де­ла­ет шаг впе­рёд с кре­пос­тных стен, ос­тавляя за спи­ной пы­ла­ющий го­род. Ник­то из ушед­ших не вер­нётся об­ратно._  
  
Сей­до при­жал­ся к ней ис­пу­ган­но, буд­то и прав­да бо­ял­ся упус­тить. При­жал­ся, дол­жно быть, при­давив её к ди­вану, и Ма­до ти­хо ох­ну­ла от на­валив­шей­ся тя­жес­ти.  
  
— По­лег­че, — вы­дох­ну­ла она. — Это нем­но­го не так де­ла­ет­ся.  
  
«Что имен­но?» — по­думал Сей­до, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Но­ги Ма­до разъ­еха­лись в сто­роны, мяг­ко об­ни­мая его, буд­то при­норав­ли­ва­ясь к его те­лу, и Сей­до ско­вало сла­дос­тно-му­читель­ное оце­пене­ние. Го­лова кру­жилась от оду­ря­юще­го за­паха ме­ди.  
  
Ма­до смот­ре­ла пря­мо в его гла­за.  
  
— Во вре­мя ме­сяч­ных, — ска­зала она спо­кой­но и серь­ёз­но, — час­то всё вни­зу бо­лит, как на­дор­ванное, но вмес­те с тем ста­новит­ся очень чувс­тви­тель­ным к лас­ке.  
  
Сей­до по­каза­лось, что она за­румя­нилась, но, воз­можно, это был прос­то от­блеск ноч­ных те­ней на ще­ках. Он хо­тел пе­рес­про­сить, по­тому что ни­чего не по­нял или прит­во­рял­ся, что ни­чего не по­нял, но ему по­каза­лось, это бу­дет не­чес­тным.  
  
— Что мне сде­лать? — спро­сил он рас­те­рян­но.  
  
— Сна­чала при­под­ни­мись нем­но­го, — ве­лела Ма­до и, ког­да он чуть отс­тра­нил­ся, стя­нула с се­бя пи­жам­ные шта­ны вмес­те с бель­ём. — А те­перь, — ска­зала она, ук­ла­дыва­ясь об­ратно, — мо­жешь де­лать, что хо­чешь.  
  
Сей­до сглот­нул, по­тому что слю­на мгно­вен­но за­пол­ни­ла рот. Сер­дце тре­пыха­лось где-то в гор­ле, буд­то си­лилось выс­ко­чить, а ла­дони пок­ры­лись лип­ким по­том.  
  
_«Что я хо­чу? Что я дол­жен хо­теть? Это жес­то­ко, Ма­до, ты не счи­та­ешь?»  
_  
По­хоже пах­ли лю­ди, преж­де чем стать мёр­твой плотью. Рез­ко и тре­вож­но. Мо­мент уми­рания был осо­бен­ным — слов­но яр­кая вспыш­ка све­та пе­ред веч­ной ть­мой. Пос­леднее прев­ра­щение. Сей­до всег­да ста­рал­ся уби­вать их быс­тро — не из ми­лосер­дия, ему са­мому так бы­ло про­ще.  
  
Жен­щи­ны ис­торга­ли из се­бя нес­лу­чив­шу­юся жизнь — не мер­твое, но и не жи­вое — слов­но зак­ли­нание из древ­ней, тём­ной сказ­ки, где ведь­ма ва­рит в кот­ле че­ловечьи кос­ти и пот­чу­ет этой пох­лёбкой слу­чай­но заб­редше­го пут­ни­ка. Ес­ли съ­ешь — за­будешь свою прош­лую жизнь и ста­нешь пус­тогла­зым ведь­ми­ным слу­гой до скон­ча­ния ве­ка.  
  
_«Она мер­тва, — Сей­до пот­ряс го­ловой, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от на­вяз­чи­вых ви­дений. — Она умер­ла, а я боль­ше не слу­жу ей. И ни­чего не за­был»._  
  
Это слов­но при­дало ему сме­лос­ти: он ут­кнул­ся на миг в шею Ма­до — при­пал гу­бами к пуль­си­ру­ющей жил­ке, прос­ле­дил по­целу­ями клю­чицы и спус­тился ни­же — к гру­ди и жи­воту, скры­тым под тон­кой хлоп­ко­вой фут­болкой. Ма­до вы­дох­ну­ла что-то нев­нятное, рас­се­ян­но пог­ла­дила его по спи­не, буд­то по­ощ­ряя про­дол­жать.  
  
Сей­до ос­та­новил­ся в не­реши­тель­нос­ти лишь пе­ред тре­уголь­ни­ком свет­лых вь­ющих­ся во­лос меж­ду её ног. Ко­жа на внут­ренней сто­роне бе­дер ка­залась тон­кой до проз­рачнос­ти — он пок­рыл её лёг­ки­ми по­целу­ями, преж­де чем кос­нуть­ся ла­донью мяг­кой по­рос­ли — ед­ва-ед­ва, а пос­ле сколь­знуть язы­ком ни­же и внутрь, сквозь мяг­кие влаж­ные склад­ки.  
  
Ма­до вздрог­ну­ла всем те­лом и впле­ла паль­цы в во­лосы Сей­до, по­тяну­ла, не от­талки­вая — ско­рее нап­равляя. Внут­ри бы­ла от­кры­тая ра­на, со­чаща­яся кровью и вла­гой иной при­роды — че­лове­чес­кое те­ло в мо­мент на­ивыс­шей от­кро­вен­ности вы­зыва­ло ото­ропь и вос­торг, но ни­чего об­ще­го с от­вра­щени­ем. Сей­до вы­лизал края губ с тём­ной кром­кой за­пек­шей­ся кро­ви и дви­нул­ся даль­ше, лас­кая каж­дую мель­чай­шую склад­ку и чут­ко слу­шая уча­щён­ное ды­хание Ма­до.  
  
Гус­тая пря­ная кровь вя­зала рот, как не­доз­ревшая хур­ма. Бы­ло что-то неп­ра­виль­ное в том, что­бы так кор­мить­ся ею — слов­но брать не­доз­во­лен­ное, не пред­назна­чен­ное ему, но вмес­те с тем и жиз­ненно важ­ное. Как ук­расть с ал­та­ря под­но­шение бо­гам или мёр­твым.  
  
Ма­до ти­хо вскрик­ну­ла и дёр­ну­лась, буд­то ра­неная пти­ца, ког­да Сей­до кос­нулся не­боль­шо­го плот­но­го бу­гор­ка внут­ри. Он ис­пу­гал­ся бы­ло, что пов­ре­дил что-то, но она не поз­во­лила отс­тра­нить­ся — толь­ко силь­нее сжа­ла в ру­ке его во­лосы, а по­том, рас­крыв нап­ря­жен­ную ла­донь, пог­ла­дила за­тылок.  
  
«На­вер­ное, это хо­рошо. Лю­ди стра­да­ют и нас­лажда­ют­ся так по­хоже, что не от­ли­чить. Осо­бен­но ес­ли в жиз­ни сво­ей знал лишь что-то од­но».

  
Сей­до про­тянул ру­ку к её жи­воту и чуть вы­ше — сно­ва прос­ле­дил паль­ца­ми руб­цы шра­мов — веч­ные сле­ды жер­твы и на­деж­ды, как и крест, тя­желив­ший его шею.  
  
_Под­ни­мет­ся ли жизнь греш­ни­ка в це­не, ес­ли кто-то до­рого за неё зап­ла­тил? Ста­нет ли кра­жей от­данное доб­ро­воль­но? Мож­но ли наз­вать лю­бовью рож­дённое из об­ре­чён­ности?_  
  
Пос­леднее, что я ви­дел, преж­де чем чёр­ные че­люс­ти сом­кну­лись на­до мной, — твой удив­лённо-пе­чаль­ный взгляд.  
  
Пос­леднее, что я слы­шал — его от­ча­ян­ный крик.  
  
Вско­ре Ма­до чуть при­под­ня­лась, сжав бёд­ра­ми его го­лову, а пос­ле с шум­ным вздо­хом рас­слаб­лённо упа­ла на по­душ­ки. Сей­до нер­вно об­ли­зал гу­бы и сел, не ре­ша­ясь смот­реть ей в ли­цо.  
  
***  
  
За ок­ном пос­лы­шал­ся глу­хой звук за­водя­щего­ся мо­тора — кто-то из со­седей вы­ез­жал на ра­боту в пред­рас­свет­ную рань. Аки­ра по­ежи­лась от вне­зап­но­го сквоз­ня­ка, раз­го­рячён­ная ко­жа мгно­вен­но пок­ры­лась му­раш­ка­ми. Мысль, что ей боль­ше не нуж­но на ра­боту, всё ещё от­зы­валась внут­ри тя­нущей пус­то­той.  
  
Та­киза­ва смот­рел ку­да-то в сто­рону, буд­то сты­дил­ся то­го, что сде­лал. Аки­ра на­щупа­ла под­ле се­бя шта­ны, оде­лась, что­бы не за­пач­кать ди­ван. Она чувс­тво­вала се­бя у­яз­влён­ной сты­дом Та­киза­вы, слов­но это бро­сало на неё тень. Вспом­ни­лось не­воль­но, что в то единс­твен­ное ут­ро, ко­торое сле­дова­тель Амон встре­тил в её квар­ти­ре, он то­же был сму­щён и обес­ку­ражен, хо­тя про­вел ночь не в её пос­те­ли, а на бал­конном по­лу.  
  
«Мы все ок­ру­жены зап­ре­тами и веч­ным сты­дом, но за­чем они нуж­ны и ко­му от это­го луч­ше, ник­то не зна­ет».

  
Сде­лалось зяб­ко, и Аки­ра нак­ры­лась оде­ялом. Та­киза­ва не­лов­ко под­нялся, слов­но хо­тел уй­ти, но она ос­та­нови­ла его, по­тяну­ла за ру­ку на се­бя, и он сно­ва сел, поч­ти упал на ди­ван, буд­то не в си­лах ей соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Аки­ра вы­тер­ла уго­лок его губ, вы­пач­канный бор­до­вым, и лег­ко пог­ла­дила щё­ку.  
  
— Ты то­же не от­во­ди гла­за, — поп­ро­сила она. — Не смей ухо­дить те­перь.  
  
Взгляд Та­киза­вы за­метал­ся на мгно­вение и за­мер, ос­та­новив­шись на ней в вы­раже­нии по­терян­ном и вмес­те с тем нас­толь­ко бла­гого­вей­ном, что Аки­ре сде­лалось не­лов­ко. Он улёг­ся ря­дом, ли­цом к ли­цу, умес­тившись на са­мом краю по­душ­ки, слов­но бо­ял­ся не­наро­ком кос­нуть­ся её, а по­том вдруг про­тянул ру­ку и зап­ра­вил ей за ухо вы­бив­шу­юся прядь.  
  
— Я по­ехал к оке­ану толь­ко ра­ди те­бя, — ска­зал он глу­хо пос­ле дол­го­го мол­ча­ния. — В тот ве­чер на пер­вом кур­се. Я не умел пла­вать и стес­нялся раз­де­вать­ся, по­тому что ты пос­ме­ялась бы на­до мной. Боль­ше все­го на све­те мне хо­телось быть с то­бой ря­дом. Но в ито­ге я прос­то смот­рел, как ты плы­вешь к го­ризон­ту. Каж­дый раз ты ухо­дила к го­ризон­ту, а у ме­ня гла­за сле­зились от нес­терпи­мого све­та. Я не хо­чу боль­ше со­рев­но­вать­ся, Ма­до, я прос­то хо­чу ид­ти ря­дом с то­бой. Хо­чу, что­бы ты дер­жа­ла ме­ня за ру­ку.  
  
Аки­ра на­щупа­ла под оде­ялом его ла­донь и стис­ну­ла, при­жав к гру­ди, слов­но хо­тела сог­реть.  
  
— Си­рень рас­цве­ла, — ска­зала она нев­по­пад, ощу­тив да­лекий не­яс­ный за­пах.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Си­рень во дво­ре. Мы слиш­ком дол­го не от­кры­вали ок­на. Ма­ма лю­била си­рень. Та­киза­ва… зав­тра я ду­маю сде­лать кое-что важ­ное и без­рассуд­ное, не хо­чешь пой­ти со мной?  
  
***  
  
— Мо­жет, по­садить ко­та в пе­ренос­ку?

— Это кош­ка. Мы не ви­делись боль­ше двух ме­сяцев, я не мо­гу прос­то за­пих­нуть её в пе­ренос­ку, буд­то она обыч­ное жи­вот­ное.  
  
— Она не обыч­ное жи­вот­ное?  
  
— Не бо­лее, чем мно­гие из нас.  
  
У Аки­ры кру­жилась го­лова от шу­ма и слиш­ком яр­ко­го све­та: всё же она очень дав­но ни­куда не вы­ходи­ла днём, а уж тем бо­лее — ни­куда даль­ше сво­его квар­та­ла. Они с Та­киза­вой ед­ва не по­теря­ли друг дру­га в мет­ро, от­тисну­тые тол­па­ми на­рода. Но в этом же мет­ро Аки­ре па­радок­саль­но сде­лалось спо­кой­нее, ког­да она наш­ла в тол­чее ус­коль­за­ющую от неё ру­ку Та­киза­вы и сжа­ла в сво­ей ла­дони. Они ни­кому здесь не бы­ли нуж­ны, сов­сем ни­кому, кро­ме друг дру­га, — ока­зыва­ет­ся, эта мысль от­да­вала не толь­ко без­на­дёж­ным оди­ночес­твом, но и чем-то иным.  
  
Сол­нце гре­ло сов­сем по-лет­не­му, так что оба они взмок­ли, по­ка шли от мет­ро до нуж­но­го мес­та. Аки­ра не ре­шилась зво­нить со­сед­ке и тем бо­лее ид­ти к ней до­мой, так что они под­ка­ра­ули­ли Ма­мору-сан у бу­лоч­ной, где она ежед­невно по­купа­ла све­жие крен­дель­ки. Это то­же бы­ло рис­ко­ван­но — по до­роге от бу­лоч­ной до до­ма и об­ратно мож­но бы­ло ты­сячу раз поз­во­нить в CCG. Единс­твен­ная их сла­бая на­деж­да бы­ла на то, что она не ста­нет это­го де­лать.  
  
Ма­рис Стел­ла ус­тро­илась у Аки­ры на гру­ди, под кур­ткой, и, не пе­рес­та­вая, ур­ча­ла. От её теп­ла и тя­жес­ти у са­мого сер­дца к гор­лу под­ка­тывал ком, и Аки­ра, на­вер­ное, поз­во­лила бы се­бе зап­ла­кать, ес­ли бы ря­дом не шёл Та­киза­ва с пус­той пе­ренос­кой в ру­ках, ис­ко­са пог­ля­дывая на неё и вор­ча.  
  
— Мы раз­ве не до­мой воз­вра­ща­ем­ся?  
  
— Нуж­но ещё зай­ти кое-ку­да.  
  
— Гос­по­ди, Ма­до, толь­ко не го­вори, что мы…  
  
— Не спорь. Ты мо­жешь не ид­ти, но мне — нуж­но.  
  
Пах­ло цве­тами и влаж­ной наг­ре­той зем­лей. Та­киза­ва при­тих и осу­нул­ся, ша­гая чуть по­зади и нер­вно ог­ля­дывая над­гро­бия, слов­но ис­кал что-то. Аки­ра до­гады­валась, что имен­но.  
  
— Не здесь, — она по­кача­ла го­ловой, — пой­дём, я по­кажу.  
  
Она хо­рошо зна­ла до­рогу, хо­тя и не бы­вала там со вре­мени А­ук­ци­она. CCG по­мога­ло семь­ям по­гиб­ших сле­дова­телей — в том чис­ле тех, чьи те­ла не наш­ли, — с по­хоро­нами. Вар­вар­ский обы­чай, ес­ли по­думать. Вмес­то то­го что­бы хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся най­ти лю­дей или их ос­танки, пос­та­вить пли­ту на клад­би­ще и на том счи­тать свой долг вы­пол­ненным.  
  
Пос­ле А­ук­ци­она пус­тую мо­гилу, чей хо­зя­ин был ещё жив, ду­мали сров­нять с зем­лей, но из ува­жения к ро­дите­лям Та­киза­вы ос­та­вили всё как есть. Толь­ко цве­тов ту­да боль­ше ник­то не но­сил.  
  
Имя, да­ты жиз­ни и смер­ти, а под ни­ми кто-то круп­но на­писал «убий­ца» чёр­ным мар­ке­ром че­рез всё над­гро­бие. Та­киза­ва по­шат­нулся, слов­но но­ги его не дер­жа­ли. Аки­ра раз­верну­ла его к се­бе за пле­чо, пос­мотре­ла в гла­за.  
  
— Это ни­чего не зна­чит, яс­но? Те­бя там нет и ни­ког­да не бы­ло. А над­пись сот­рут че­рез па­ру дней, смот­ри­тели сле­дят за та­кими ве­щами.  
  
Та­киза­ва выг­ля­дел так, буд­то хо­тел что-то ска­зать, но ему не хва­тало воз­ду­ха. Аки­ра стёр­ла плат­ком ка­пель­ки по­та с его лба и нап­ра­вилась к сле­ду­ющей мо­гиле на их пу­ти. Сно­ва пус­той.  
  
— Я не знаю, ка­кие цве­ты ты лю­бил, быв­ший сле­дова­тель Амон, по­это­му бу­дет си­рень. Мы при­нес­ли те­бе по ве­точ­ке — я и Та­киза­ва.  
  
Аки­ра при­села по­ложить цве­ты и про­тереть за­пылив­ше­еся над­гро­бие. Ма­рис Стел­ла про­тес­ту­ющее мя­ук­ну­ла, ви­димо, ус­тав от за­тянув­шей­ся про­гул­ки.  
  
— Я знаю, это прос­то сим­вол при­сутс­твия, и ты не здесь. Но мне нуж­но мес­то, где я мо­гу го­ворить с то­бой. Всем нам нуж­но мес­то, что­бы го­ворить с те­ми, кто да­леко.  
  
Та­киза­ва сто­ял за её спи­ной, под грудью во­роча­лась Ма­рис Стел­ла, а ве­сен­нее сол­нце при­пека­ло вспо­тев­шую спи­ну, но Аки­ре вдруг пос­лы­шал­ся от­ку­да-то за­пах кле­вера, ше­лест гус­той и­юль­ской тра­вы и да­лекий ко­локоль­ный звон.  
_  
«Здесь жи­вут бес­числен­ные со­жале­ния и вос­по­мина­ния, а боль­ше ни­чего. Есть те, кто при­ходит сю­да слу­шать свою па­мять и свою боль. Есть те, кто ис­тлел в зем­ле, но на са­мом де­ле так да­леко, что им вряд ли есть де­ло до на­шей па­мяти и бо­ли. На са­мом де­ле все мо­гилы пус­ты. Мы раз­го­вари­ва­ем с ми­ром и воз­ду­хом, с Бо­гом и с са­мими со­бой, по­тому что не мо­жем при­мирить­ся со смертью. Но смерть — единс­твен­ное, с чем не­воз­можно сми­рить­ся. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты знал, Амон Ко­таро: будь ты че­лове­ком или гу­лем, ге­ро­ем или прес­тупни­ком, ува­жа­емым сле­дова­телем или обыч­ным без­домным — мне всё рав­но, я это пе­режи­ву. Моё сер­дце ши­ре, чем ты ду­ма­ешь. По­тому, ес­ли ты ещё ды­шишь, я хо­чу ус­лы­шать твоё ды­хание. И ещё я хо­тела ска­зать спа­сибо. За то, что твоё сер­дце ока­залось ши­ре, чем ду­мала я»._  
  
Ухо­дя, Аки­ра сно­ва вце­пилась в ла­донь Та­киза­вы, влаж­ную и сколь­зкую от по­та. Го­лова кру­жилась от го­лода, жа­ры и све­жего, не го­род­ско­го воз­ду­ха.  
  
У мо­гил ро­дите­лей она не­воль­но зап­ну­лась, впер­вые не зная, что ска­зать и как оп­равдать­ся.  
  
_«Па­па, ма­ма, всю жизнь я шла за ва­ми след в след, и этот путь при­вёл ме­ня в тот же ту­пик. Я ни­ког­да не пе­рес­та­ну лю­бить вас, но, ка­жет­ся, приш­ло вре­мя ис­кать дру­гую до­рогу, в не­пони­мании и тем­но­те. И ес­ли эта до­рога хо­тя бы на миг ока­жет­ся пра­виль­ной, то каж­дый из нас в кон­це её по­лучит про­щение»._  
  
Си­рень на мо­гилах ро­дите­лей пах­ла детс­твом и ра­достью, ве­сен­ним пар­ком, ма­миным ти­хим сме­хом и слад­кой ва­той. Приб­ли­жа­ющи­еся ша­ги на до­роге ка­зались Аки­ре не­весо­мыми, поч­ти не­ре­аль­ны­ми. Как и пыль, под­ни­мав­ша­яся в воз­дух ед­ва за­мет­ны­ми проз­рачно-се­рыми об­ла­ками, за­бива­ющи­мися в нос. Как пот­ря­сён­ное мол­ча­ние Та­киза­вы, та­кое ог­лу­шитель­но гром­кое, что не ста­ло слыш­но да­же сту­ка собс­твен­но­го сер­дца. Как до бо­ли зна­комый го­лос, ок­ликнув­ший её по име­ни.


End file.
